The Better Winchester
by Butt3RcUp18
Summary: One shot. Castiel has to choose between Dean and Sam with a little help from Gabriel.


**A/N: This was done as a request. **

Castiel had been thinking of the Winchester boys too much recently. One of them caught his interest more than the other but of course he could never reveal it because he had realized his hearts true desire too soon. He cursed as he felt the urge to go see them once more, to bring news of anything weird happening in the world when in reality all was calm. Just so he can see the one he loved most. Just so he can indulge himself with the mans presence. He had to go see him, just to be near him.

"Cas." A surprised man exclaimed.

"Hello, Gabriel." Cas spat out the other angels name, wondering why he was here. Without a doubt he knew that Gabriel was causing nothing but trouble for the boys.

"Wha are you doing here?" Gabriel asked him standing up from Bobby's table.

"I'm here to speak to the Winchesters."

"Oh, you mean you're here to see Dean, right Cassy?" Half of Gabriel's mouth lifted up into a smirk.

"No. I wish to see both of them. To speak to them of a serious matter." Cas approached Gabriel with an indifferent expression on his face. "Though, you wouldn't know the definition of serious if you looked it up in the dictionary, brother."

"Let's not get fiesty, Cassy. We both know you're here to see the lesser of the Winchester brothers." Gabriel smirk turned into a full on smile.

"I will admit that Dean was not always better than his brother but in the end we both know who would win."

"Sam would." Gabriel said at the same time Cas stated "Dean would."

"Give me one reason why that Dean Winchester would beat Sam Winchester." Gabriel scowled at Cas.

"Dean is.. compassionate. He has gone through Hell and back."

"So has Sam!"

"I know." Cas winced looking down.

"Tell me, brother, why did you save Sam Winchester?"

"I had to." Cas said turning away from Gabriel to hide the emotions playing on his face.

"No, you had to save Dean Winchester because Daddy commanded you do so. You saved Sam Winchester because you wanted to." Again, Gabriel smiled poking Cas.

Cas turned around quickly grabbing Gabriel's hand and slamming him against the nearest wall. "Do not doubt me, I saved Sam Winchester because Dean needed his brother."

"If Dean needed his brother why did it take him so long to come into contact with him?" Gabriel smiled again. It seemed as though every argument he had would dominate anything Cas tried to say. Would he finally figure him out?

Cas let Gabriel go and turned to sit at Bobby's table, putting his head down. "Where are they anyways?" Cas asked curious as to why the house was empty.

"On a trip, hunting like always." Gabriel said but not in his voice. Cas heard the distinction of the newer voice and Gabriels, he lifted his head up to find Sam standing before him.

"Heya, Cas." Sam smiled.

"Hello, Sam." Cas awkwardly stood up bowing a little before asking, "Where is your brother and Bobby?"

"Oh, forget about them for now. Let's just think about you and me." Sam slowly walked towards Cas with a mischievous smile on his face, one that Cas did not recognize.

"What..." But before Cas could say anything Sam's lips were pressed against his. Cas did not fight back but instead tried to remember what he saw in those movies with the Pizza Man and the teenage girl. This situation mostly resembled that. As Sam fought to open the angels mouth Cas slid his tounge into Sam's and explored his teeth, the roof of his mouth, the taste. It sent chills all over Castiel's body. He dragged Sam to him, making the boy straddle him. Sam was huge but with the angel's strength it didn't affect him. He started feeling weird where his vessels bulge met Sams. Sam moved against Castiel as he moaned.

Why had he never tried this with Dean? Why hadn't Dean let him even touch him? They were together but Dean never really acknowledged him as nothing but the usual Cas. The angel Cas that would come and go.

It was because of that woman, Lisa. Even though Dean told him that he asked for her memories to be erased to they could be together. He knew the real purpose.. Dean loved Lisa so much that he was tired of dragging her into his life. A life that he didn't care whether Castiel was apart of or not. Would he not banish Castiel because he couldn't live without him, or because he didn't care of the sacrifice Castiel was making by being close to him? He didn't know the answer to that. His desires were being answered by Sam Winchester instead.

Sam Winchester, the cursed one of the two. The one who rebelled against his father, much like his own brother Lucifer. Much like himself. He knew of Sam's pain. He knew what it was like to be alone. He understood Sam more than he thought. More than he understood the mysterious Dean Winchester.

Cas bit Sam's bottom lip before pressing a kiss to the younger Winchesters jaw. They were both fighting for air as Cas looked up into Sam's puppy like eyes. "Sam.."

A smirk played on Sam's face, "I knew you'd like that, Cassy." A laugh erupted from the imposter.

"Gabriel." Cas growled while his face grew red with embarrassment.

"Oh, Cassy. I knew it! You must have gotten tired of that Dean Winchester!"

"You have no idea what you're speaking of." As much as it pained him to do so, Castiel pushed Sam Winchesters body away from him knowing it wasn't really the true body he wanted.

"Yes, I do. You thought your feelings for Dean Winchester were pure and beautiful but let's face it. You're new to this whole emotions thing. Your feelings for Dean Winchester were more brotherly like. While your feelings for Sam Winchester were more... orgasmic." Gabriel turned back into himself walking to Bobby's fridge to get himself a beer.

"Get out of here, Gabriel." Castiel spoke lowly with his face in his hands.

Silence filled the air around Castiel. He turned around to search for Gabriel not believing that his brother would leave him alone. He sighed to himself as he wondered which brother was the better of the two? Dean was stronger and had more common sense then Sam did. But still, in his heart Cas knew that Sam in his own way was better than Dean. No matter how many reasons Castiel came up with to prove that Dean was the one, the voice in his head prompted him with arguments to make him question his life. To make him question himself.

"Cas?" Dean walked into Bobby's to find Castiel sitting at the table with a torn expression on his face. He wanted to go comfort him but at the same time he knew that the angel was a grown man and could handle things on his own.

"Dean." Castiel smiled but then it faltered as it turned into a grimace as Sam walked in behind him with Bobby at his side.

"Hey Cas!" Sam smiled but felt the tension in the room. He looked over to Bobby and nodded, they both ran out the door quickly to give the two some space.

"We're gonna go get some beers. While you idjits work this out." Bobby spoke gruffly leading Sam back to the impala.

Cas almost threw out his hands to reach for Sam. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling for the tall man to come back. He wanted to race out the door and take Sam Winchester away, so they could be together. Thanks to Gabriel, he never wanted the man more than he did right now.

"What are you doing here?" Dean said interruping his thoughts as he stood against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, guarded.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking Dean. It's nice to see you too. You know, since it's only been 3 weeks since I last saw you. Two days and 27 minutes since I last heard from you and even then, it was to ask if I could check up on Lisa." Castiel's voice broke at the end.

"What do you want me to do? Leave her alone."

"No. You know I would never ask you to do that. I love you too much to ask that of you."

Dean frowned at what the man in the trenchcoat said. The L word. He didn't want to hear it. He thought by being with the angel he would find a reason to say no to all those girls that would offer him what he only wanted from Lisa. He could just tell them all he was gay and they would immediately back off but he didn't think Cas was serious about being with him.. It was supposed to be a fake relationship, wasn't it?

"Cas.." Dean frowned.

"You love her. I know." Cas gave him an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I have been lying about my feelings as well." Cas looked down not being able to look Dean in the face as he told him the truth. Dean looked over to the angel whom he trusted with his whole life, mouth open with a shocked expression. "I love your brother. Sam Winchester." Cas sighed as he spoke the other man's name.

Inside, Dean felt saddened by the news. Out of everyone in the world for Cas to choose over him, it had to be his brother. The second man he ever loved chose his brother. The first being his father, and he also showed favoritism towards Sammy. This was too surreal for him. "Why?" He bit out angrily. "Why Sam? Why not me?"

"Why would you care?" Castiel shrugged as he looked Dean in the eye.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you chose me! You saved me!"

"As my father so commanded it." Castiel spoke, remembering Gabriel's words.

Dean's breath hitched as he let out a startled gasp but just as quickly as the words stung his heart, he recomposed himself. "Leave." He told the angel in the trenchcoat.

"May I speak to your brother first?"

"No. Leave, now." Dean hit his fist against the counter as he looked at Castiel with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Okay. I am very, very sorry Dean. I can tell you that you will get over it." Castiel stood up walking towards Dean. Once he was passed his personal space Dean stopped breathing. Castiel daringly pulled the man into a hug.

"Take care of your little brother for me, Dean." Dean opened his eyes as those words triggered his dads memories in his head. The angel was gone and he was left alone with the anger in his heart.

Dean would never get over the fact that Sam was the better Winchester brother.


End file.
